1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to a hinge for glass doors; more particularly, to a damped spring hinge and a control device thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Glass doors are frequently used in public buildings and shower rooms. Most glass doors can be closed automatically. Conventional glass doors are usually hinged to fixed walls or glass panels. Springs are normally used for the self-closing hinges, which tend to generate excessive impacts as the doors close.
To address the above issue, the inventor proposes the following solution.